Comfort
by Zeta2
Summary: Goten is upset about Goku's death and goes to Vegeta for help. Better that it sounds! A must read!


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Well heres my new store much different then Stupiditiy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten walked downstairs to heard the yelling voices of his mom and brother. It seemed that was all they ever did since Goku died a month ago. Goten walked back upstairs to his room thinking. Goku' s death had been really hard for Goten I mean he was only seven. Goten' s vision started to blur at the thought of his dad.  
  
Goten got to his room and flopped down on his bed. He kept telling himself not to cry. He remembered Trunks had told him once that crying was weak. He had always looked up to Trunks. Even though he was his best friend he would give anything to prove himself to Trunks. Then again maybe Trunks would understand. To Goten Trunks knew everything so he was sure he could help. Maybe.  
  
Goten got off his bed and walked downstairs to the front door. "Mom, I'm going to Trunks house!" "Fine" Goten could tell she was still mad about the fight. Although he never really knew what they were fighting about. He knew it had to do with his dad somehow but didn't know what it was. Goten walked outside and blasted off towards C.C.  
  
***  
  
Trunks walked into the room Bulma was working in. "Mom, can we pleeeeeease go now?" "In a minute Trunks" "you said that five minutes ago!" "Fine, lets go" Trunks ran out of the room and Bulma walked to the living room where Vegeta was eating his lunch. " Vegeta, I'm taking Trunks to the toy store so we'll be back around dinner." "Whatever"  
  
Vegeta continued to eat his lunch but listened to the car start and drive away. Vegeta finished his last sandwich and sat enjoying the silence. Deciding he was wasting valuable training time got up and took his dirtied plates to the kitchen. He was interrupted by the door. Vegeta growled in irritation and opened the door to see the second son of Kakarot. Vegeta was slightly confused, normally he was sickly cheery and bouncy. Now he was quiet and had his head bowed. "What do you want?" "Is Trunks home?" Vegeta was really confused now. Was his voice crackling? "No he left to the store with his mother" "oh ok" Goten turned around and Vegeta slowly closed the door although had a nagging feeling telling him he shouldn't.  
  
***  
  
Goten sat down on the front step and looked over his problem. He had no one to turn to now. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms let it all out the only way he knew how and cried. Goten sat there and cried he didn't care what Trunks thought he didn't what anybody thought he hurt and this was the only way to sooth the pain. Goten hugged himself closer together as if to comfort himself. His eyes clenched together and his teeth were clenched he couldn't believe how unbearable the pain was. It hurt so much. He wanted just let it all out but there was so much but there was no way so Goten started to cry harder.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was walking back to the living room to get his shoes when he heard the faint sound of crying. He followed the sound that seemed to be coming through the front door. Vegeta opened the door and saw Goten huddled up on his front step. Vegeta was about to say something when he heard that the crying was coming from Goten. Vegeta now understood why he hadn't been his normal self early. Still not being the one for emotions had a feeling of what was wrong.  
  
***  
  
Goten was having a hard time breathing but didn't notice but did notice when a large pair of hands picked him up. Not caring who it was but thankful they were going to try and help not even knowing if was possible for anyone to help. Goten curled up into the strong arms that were holding him. Surprisingly he did feel a little bit better knowing someone cared. ***  
  
Vegeta had seen Goten and picked him up and to his surprise he welcomed the show of concern. He remembered he would have taken no help. Vegeta carried Goten inside and sat down in a chair and subconsciously started rocking back forth. He said no words just let the little half saiyan cry on his chest. He nothing could ever heal the permanent scar that take its place in his little heart. Vegeta remembered when his father had died and how much it had hurt him. He cried once and no more. No amount of tears could make it feel any better. Sure you had to move on but everybody took a different amount of time. And for Goten his life had revolved around Goku. Vegeta shook his head he knew this predicament very well.  
  
***  
  
Slowly but surely Goten started to calm down and finally he was aware that he was not outside any more but inside and someone was rocking him. Goten looked up to see Vegeta of all people comforting him. Goten was confused but was sure he would be mad at him for showing any kind of weakness. "I'm sorry Vegeta"  
  
***  
  
Sorry? Sorry for what? "For what?" "Your always telling me and Trunks that we shouldn't show any weaknesses. And then Trunks told me that crying is weak and.. And..." Goten was cut off by another wave of tears. Vegeta could see he was trying to stop. "I'm sorry.. (hic) .. I'll go" He tried to get down and Vegeta was going to let but he remembered he was half human and was not like him or Trunks. Though he tried to be. Vegeta grabbed him and lifted him back up.  
  
***  
  
Goten started to slide off of Vegeta' s lap when he felt himself being lifted back up. Goten looked back up at Vegeta confused. "Goten, crying is not weak but it is the purpose that you cry for is weak." Goten looked a little confused but then smiled. He curled up onto Vegeta' s chest like he used to with his own dad when he was upset. Vegeta held him. "Now tell what has happened that has gotten you so down." "*sniff* Its everything! Mom and Gohan fight all the time. And I miss Dad. And... And..." "shhhhhhhh" Vegeta listened as Goten continued to pour his heart out about everything since his father had left them.  
  
***  
  
Goku was sitting on the ground looking into Baba' s crystal ball watching Vegeta put aside his pride to comfort his son about his death. Goku smiled a caring smile. "Thanks Vegeta"  
  
***  
  
Goten was starting to calm down from his emotional breakdown. Vegeta still continued to hold him. "Vegeta why did he have to leave?" "I truly don't know. Sometimes the things Kakarot does confuses even me" "Sometimes I get mad at him for leaving" "I understand" Goten looked up at Vegeta confused. "You do?" "I to lost my father at a young age" "Oh" They sat in silence for a few minutes. Goten was still had tears falling down his cheeks. "Vegeta how did your dad die?" "My father was murdered by Freiza" "Is he the one dad killed?" "Yes he is. Your dad is the one who avenged our people" "Are you still mad at him for that?" "A little yes. But ,I admit , your father is a true saiyan worrier." Goten smiled and wiped his last few tears away and got up "Thanks Vegeta but I should be getting home" Goten and Vegeta got up and walked to the front door. Goten was about to open the door when opened itself and Bulma and Trunks walked in. "Goten?" Trunks looked at Goten. "What are you doing here?" "Hi Trunks, Bulma" Goten noticed it was starting to get dark out. Bulma looked at Goten. Had he been crying? His eyes were red and his face was tear-streaked. "I better get going before mom starts to get worried" Goten ran outside "Bye Trunks! And Thanks again Vegeta!" With that he blasted off.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta saw the wet spot on Vegeta' s shirt. She looked confused and then smiled. Trunks saw his mom smiled and looked at his dad. "Hey dad why was Goten here?" Vegeta looked at his son. "Looking for you" With that Vegeta walked off to train. Trunks looked at his retreating father to his mother. Trunks was so confused. Bulma walked inside to cook dinner. Trunks threw up his arms and walked to his room.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Tell how you like! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
